


Beneath the Surface

by weirdchick1245



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19528306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdchick1245/pseuds/weirdchick1245
Summary: When you had befriended Lee Taeyong and Nakamoto Yuta in high school, you had never imagined that less than a year later at graduation that they'd be arrested and convicted for armed robbery and murder. While at first this was shocking, as the years went by, it eventually faded from your mind. What happens when Yuta and Taeyong finish their sentences and are released, only to bump into you in an alley by accident. Is it really an accident after all?





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I saw on Twitter that was comparing two different Vlives that Yuta and Taeyong were in where it made a joke about a high school AU--->prison AU because of their different outfits. I was hit with enough inspiration to make something out of it, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

"I can't just sit here and watch them stand around, hoping they can find an open table or that someone will maybe invite them to sit with them. If you guys aren't happy with that then you can leave, but I'm not gonna let this happen when we have plenty of space to sit." I say to my group, knowing full well that they are going to leave. I walk over to the two new guys that are just standing around.

"Hey, if you want, you guys can come sit with me." I say once I walk up to them.

"Can we?" the guy with brown hair asks when his blonde friend mearly blinks in my direction.

"Of course. Really, it's not a problem. My table is over here if you wanna come sit down." I say pointing to my table, and no surprise that no one else is sitting there.

The guy with blonde hair suddenly says, "We aren't looking for your pity so I would suggest you take it somewhere else to someone who wants it."

"What? No! That's not what this is, I promise. I just figured since I have room to spare, you guys can come and sit down." I said, shaking my hands.

"Yuta! Don't be so rude, she's offering a place to sit, don't be ungrateful. Besides, she's pretty. Maybe we can be friends, but that's not going to happen if you're being disrespectful." I hear the brown haired boy say after pulling the blonde out of earshot, so he assumes.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I won't sit with you and you guys can just have the table. That way I won't make you feel uncomfortable." I shrug before heading towards my table to pick up my stuff. As I start to pick up my bag, a hand grabs my forearm, making me look back at the blonde.

"Yuta," he grunts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yuta, my name's Yuta. Sorry if I seemed rude. Most of the kids here have been pretty rude so I was just being cautious. Please sit with us and finish your lunch too." He says, giving a blinding smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I stumble over my words, heart racing in my chest. Blondie--Yuta--doesn't let go of my arm until I set my bag down again. I take a seat and Yuta sits across from me. His brown haired friend sits next to me, practically vibrating with excitement and resembling a puppy.

"My name's Taeyong. What's yours?" he asks.

I giggle, cooing slightly at how cute he is before responding, "I'm Ysenia."

For the rest of lunch I bond with Taeyong over our mutual interests. As much as I attempt the include Yuta in our conversation, he remains practically mute unless Taeyong switches up different events as he's telling stories and then Yuta contributes to the conversation, if only to correct Taeyong. By the end of lunch it is safe to say that Taeyong is now a good friend of mine and I'd like to believe that Yuta has warmed up to me, if even slightly.

Little did I know that this encounter would soon become the defining moment for my entire future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WE DID IT!! WE FINALLY GRADUATED!!" I screeched running up to Taeyong and Yuta.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Taeyong yells, picking me up and spinning me around.

I wobble when Taeyong sets me down, making giggle as Yuta wraps his arms around me from behind to stabilize me. "Wait let me go for a second." I say, tapping his arm. He lets go only for me to spin around and wrap my arms around his neck before he stands up fully.

"You're ridiculous Ysenia." He chuckles.

"You love it." I say into his neck. He doesn't respond verbally at first, but his hands tighten around my hips and pulls me just a little bit closer.

"You're right." Yuta says into my hair.

Over the past couple years, Yuta and I have tiptoed the line between friends and more but neither of us have taken that step further. Taeyong and I on the other hand have slept together on many different occasions. Normally I would've thought that was the reason that Yuta hasn't taken our relationship further, however, after having broke down on more than one occasion after having one too many drinks, Taeyong has reassured me that Yuta's interested and that he would be more than ok with sharing with Yuta if it came down to it. As much as I'd like to play the prude and say that I don't like the idea of sharing me as if a piece of property, the idea is entirely more appealing than it should be.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Nakamoto Yuta." a voice says from somewhere behind me.

Before I have a chance to even think about stepping out of Yuta's arms, he pulls me up against his body and says, "Is there a problem officer?"

Yuta's tone of pure controlled power makes me shiver, which he mistakes as fear. "Don't be afraid baby."

"I'm not afraid. That was just hot as hell." I mumble into his neck.

"There is a problem Nakamoto. I have a warrant for your arrest, as well as your buddy Lee Taeyong here, and you currently have a hold on a civilian." the man voices, cutting off the window for any response Yuta might have had for me.

"Alright. We'll go with you. Just give us a minte to say goodbye. I don't want a scene. We'll come peacefully as long as you don't touch her." Yuta says, leaving no room for argument.

"You get five minutes." the officer says before stepping away to give us a little semblance of privacy.

Once the officer walks away, Yuta lets go of me.

"What the hell is going on? Why is he trying to arrest you guys? Why are you two so calm about this?!" I pelt them with questions, my voice raising in volume as I keep talking.

"Baby, we can't explain anything to you because we gotta protect you. Just-" Yuta says, holding my hands before Taeyong cuts him off.

"Just promise that no matter what anyone says to you about us, just promise that you'll still see us as the guys you knew in high school. Promise us. Promise me." Taeyong says, grabbing one of my hands.

"I promise. But what's going to happen to you guys?" I ask, flipping my hands in order to be able to hold their hands. I don't understand what is happening but I can't help the sense of foreboding that has settled upon me.

"It doesn't matter what happens to us. You just gotta promise me that you're going to protect yourself. Take care of yourself since we can't." Yuta says.

"Why are you talking like you're dying. What the hell is going on Yuta? Taeyong? Are either of you going to tell me what the fuck is happening?" I say, feeling aggravated at the elusive non-answers they're giving me.

"No. The less you know, the better. I'm sorry sweetheart but this is how its gotta be. I love you sweetheart. Remember that." Taeyong says before kissing me on the forehead and pulling me into a hug.

"Just trust us baby. We can't explain but you'll be ok. I promise." Yuta says before pulling me into a hug. "Ysenia look at me." he says after a minute. I lift my head and stare into his eyes, trying to find answers in those deep brown eyes.

"Don't forget about us babygirl. Don't forget me. Promise?" he asks, cupping my face in his hands.

"I promise." I say.

"I love you babygirl." He closes the gap between us and kisses me. When I don't immediately reciprocate the kiss, Yuta starts to pull away. I wind my fingers through his hair and pull him down to my height and kiss him again. He groans and pulls my hips into him.

"Fuck, I love you so fucking much. I'm sorry." he says after breaking apart, panting.

"I love you too. Please tell me what's happening. I promise I won't say anything." I beg, on the verge of tears.

"Alright. That's enough love birds. Let's go." The officer says from behind me. Yuta kisses me one more time before letting go of me. He walks over to the officer that was talking and its at this moment that I notice that we're surrounded by police, all with their guns trained on either Yuta or Taeyong. I hate how helpless I feel in the moment.

"Sweetheart, come here real quick." Taeyong says, reaching out for me. I walk to Taeyong and he pulls me into a hug. After what feels like too little time, he kisses me on the lips, aggressive enough to make me whimper when the police pull us apart.

Once they have Taeyong and Yuta in handcuffs, I feel metal click around my wrists too. "What the hell?!" I screech when they tighten one of the cuffs too tightly.

"You said you wouldn't touch her. What the fuck is going on?!" Yuta says, starting to struggle against the police man holding him.

"I said you guys had five minutes. I never said I wouldn't touch her. She has to be brought in to be questioned. She's obviously very close to you two. We have to ensure she doesn't have any information regarding anything. She's gonna be taken to the station as well." Jackass police officer says. "Take them away."

Yuta and Taeyong both start fighting to get away from the police and trying to get to me but all they're doing is succeeding in hurting themselves and getting themselves beat.

"YUTA! TAEYONG!" I yell to get their attention.

"This isn't going to help anything. We all know that I don't know jack shit. Once they realize that for themselves, I'll be fine. Please don't hurt yourselves over nothing." I say, looking between the two of them.

I see them visibly relax before I'm shoved into the cop car.

Graduation night definitely didn't go how I thought it would that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because of Taeyong and Yuta's arrest, I would be forced to learn many hard lessons in the oncoming years.

First, I learned to never assume that anyone is willing to help for free. Everyone wants something and they never have your best interest in mind and they definitely don't care about what happens to you.

After it was decided that I really had no idea what Taeyong and Yuta were involved in, they released me from the Police Department. I was approached later by some guys that I'd met at a party that Taeyong had hosted in the past. They had said that they might have know why Yuta and Taeyong were arrested. They said that if I were to help them get the information that they needed that they would tell me what caused Taeyong and Yuta to be arrested. They needed someone who could seduce information out of their enemies. I was so desperate for answers that I agreed blindly. It turned out they just wanted to control Taeyong and Yuta's "shared slut".

The second thing I learned is that power is everything. Once I finally realized that Taeyong's "friends" were never going to help me, I decided that no one was going to help me. I started out small. Just withholding little tidbits of information here and there that would have been helpful for them. As time progressed I kept withholding more information but after one of their henchmen turned me in for withholding information, I realized that I was never going to get out of my situation on my own. I then started bribing the younger members of the gang to help me sometimes. As I gained their trust and they gained mine, I would ask for more information on the gang that I'd unwittingly found myself involved in.

As I learned more information I started making ultimatums with the Taeyong's so called friends. Promising to keep quiet about the information I had in exchange for something else that I wanted. It wasn't anything big at first, just letting me rest instead of going on to a job. Or making them stop dressing me and letting me have the liberty to do it myself. As time progressed and as I had gathered enough younger members who would follow me at the drop of a hat, I started making more demands. From asking for a car of my own to drive around in, to demanding to be able to carry weapons of my own, were just a couple of ways I started to demand more from the gang. I started stockpiling weapons and other necessities in a warehouse away from the gang. I wasn't entirely sure when I'd actually use the warehouse, but it was more for my own peace of mind than anything else. I had finally started to feel like I had a grip on my life again.

The final lesson I learned was that no one is going to protect me. Growing up with Yuta and Taeyong had led in me being shielded from the nastier people in the world and in life. This didn't turn out to be a good thing in the long run. As I mentioned before, I had never planned on using the warehouse for anything, but that changed after a job that nearly killed me. I came back to the gang in tears and Taeyong's "friends" barely blinked an eye.

I found refuge in one of the younger members that I'd learned to trust. It turned out that they had been keeping a close eye in me to ensure I was safe and therefore had learned about the warehouse. That night while I was having a mental breakdown, one of the younger members brought me to my warehouse and had told all the members that I'd brought into my circle to meet there.

Although I learned that no one will protect me, I also learned that there are some people to be trusted in the world. After meeting at my warehouse, the younger members pledged their alliance to me and have stayed by my side ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to warn everyone now by saying that the updates for this are not going to be scheduled at all because I don't write regularly enough to have a set schedule. If you have any suggestions to make this better, please let me know because I'd love to hear what you guys think. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
